Up Against The Wall Is Always Best
by Underwater Polkadots
Summary: Kurt and Blaine against a locker. Oneshot. Badboy! Blaine and Kicker! Kurt. PWP.


Kurt could feel eyes on him, making his body heat up by several degrees under his kickers uniform. Without even having to look he knew that underneath the stands that were filled with the cheering crowd stood a curly haired boy who's heated gaze hadn't left Kurt throughout the whole game. But now was not the time, Kurt thought as he ran out to the middle of the field to determine the fate of the game. The crowd held their breath as they waited, waited for...

_SCORE!_

"Like what you saw last night, Anderson?" Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, a smirk gracing his face as he sauntered up to the dark haired boy who had been watching the night before. The hallway was empty, school having finished hours ago and all the students and teachers gone, with the exception of those stuck there for football practice or after school detention. Kurt had been the last one to leave the locker room, making sure that all the other guys had packed up and left before he had ventured into the school, seeking out the other boy.

"Fuck you Hummel" Blaine slapped his hand against his locker, making it burst open before shoving the books from his bag into the small space. His body tensed as he felt the other boy press against his back lightly, moulding their bodies together as he whispered teasingly in his ear "Mmmm only if you say please?"

Slamming his locker closed, he grabbed the other boy by the front of his shirt, spinning them before roughly shoving him against the now closed metal door. Diving forward, Blaine pushed their lips together in a aggressive kiss, nipping lightly at Kurt's bottom lip causing the other boy to moan deep in his throat and drop his mouth open, allowing Blaine's tongue to snake into his mouth.

Dimly Blaine wondered if anyone was going to walk down the corridor anytime soon and see them before he pushed the thought aside.

_'Hope they enjoy the view.' _Blaine thought as he slide his tongue back inside the kickers mouth, hand grabbing his thigh and hoisting it until it was wrapped around his hip. Kurt threw his head back with a moan, hands scrabbling to hold onto any part of the other boy as they ground together.

God he loved this. Closing his eyes, Kurt let the pleasure wash over him as Blaine attached his mouth to the side of his neck, nipping and sucking and leaving the biggest hickey. They had gone through so much shit from everybody when they had first gotten together, the popular football player and the schools resident bad boy – no one had thought that they would work. But they did and they had proved it as well. In a way they brought out the best of each other, pulled together like the opposite ends of a magnet.

Planting his hands on the shorter boys shoulders, Kurt used it as leverage to hoist himself up, wrapping his other leg around the other boys back. Blaine gave a groan at the extra contact between them, grounding forward, creating delicious friction between their aching bodies that made them both tremble with want and need.

Hands in his hair pulled Blaine's mouth from the slender boys neck and back into a fiery kiss. Gasping against his lips, Kurt let out a gasp of "Close Blaine."

Growling, Blaine smashed their lips together, his hands sliding down to cup Kurt's arse through his tight pants, bringing their hips as close as possible.

"Cum for me babe." He whispered against Kurt's lips in a sultry voice. Kurt let out a gasp at the words, tumbling over the edge and into his orgasm. Kissing him desperately, Blaine pumped his hips forward, grinding against Kurt as his own orgasm swept through him like a freight train.

Coming down from his high, Blaine slowly let go of Kurt's legs, letting him slip back to the ground. Against high Kurt lounged, arms circling the other boys neck to ground himself as Blaine's arms slide around his waist holding him close. Blaine wasn't usually like this, Kurt thought as he let his eyes slide shut, but when he was Kurt cherished the moments.

A crash from the next hallway over made Kurt tense and pull away, his cheeks filling with blood as a blush bloomed on his face and continued down his neck. Before he could stop himself, Blaine leaned in for another needy kiss, causing Kurt to let out a giggle.

"Blaine..." Kurt said between kisses, "someone's going to see."

"You didn't seem to mind five minutes ago when I had you up against my locker babe." Pulling back, Blaine groaned. "Fuck, the way you jump from sex kitten to blushing school boy is insanely fucking hot. My parents are going to be out all weekend. Wanna come to mind for round two?" He said with a flirty smirk.

Kurt gave another giggle before quickly darting in for another kiss. "Mmm... take me for a ride, stud."


End file.
